


Twins

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But also not, Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Mental connection, Mind Meld, Mutant Powers, sort of based on xmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They first noticed when they were six</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

They first noticed when they were six. They were talking to each other without words. In pictures and feeling and noises, like they did sometimes at school and Jim was being mean. Richard started crying, Jim was never mean but something was wrong and when the teacher heard he was sent to the office.

They called his da and told him to get Richard to a therapist.

They never went.

—-

They just thought it was a twin thing at first, being able to close their eyes and see where the other was, to be able to speak with no words or even movements. To feel what the other was feeling and comfort each other with only light touches.

In books and movies twins couldn’t do that but they thought it was only because people who weren’t twins had written them. When they were twelve Jim realized they must be special.

“We’re not,” Richard insisted. “We’re just twins.”

“I can feel da’s cock in my mouth when he’s forced you onto your knees,” Jim said quietly. “I can feel your fear and how much it hurts and taste his come and when I touch you we aren’t two people anymore.”

“We’re just twins.”

—-

When they first pulled someone in with them it was a complete accident. Jim had been having sex in their room. Richard wasn’t supposed to come home, Jim had told him not too but he thought they’d be done by now.

When he walked into the room the boy was riding Jim, they hardly noticed him and Richard could just stand in the doorway, his jaw clenched and his breath coming in short gasps. He could feel what Jim was feeling and could barely suppress the moan bubbling from behind his lips.

The boy stopped moving, still impaled on Jim’s prick.

“Damn it,” Jim screamed, pushing the boy off him and moving over to Richard, grabbing hi, and pausing.

There was another voice other than their own. Both of them turned to the boy. He was laying flat on his back on the bed, his breathing deep and ragged, his eyes wide and scared.

His name was Kenneth and everyone called him Kenny. His mom called him Kennybear and he collected jelly bracelets and strange hats. He wasn’t really focusing on Jim while they were having sex, he was thinking about one of his new hats.

Jim and Richard look back towards each other.

“Is he…?” Richard asked out loud.

 _I think,_ Jim replied in their heads. They both moved and sat on either side of him, looking down strangely at him.

“Get him out,” Richard whined, squeezing his eyes shut. It was odd, hearing two voices instead of only one but Kenny was just screaming. It wouldn’t be so bad if he could shut up.

“I don’t know how,” Jim snapped. He pushed at Kenny lightly but that only got a gasp from Jim and a wave of pure terror over both of the twins.

“Wait, just… Try blocking him out,” Richard hissed. They both closed their eyes, reaching across Kenny’s naked chest and touching each other’s hand.

Kenny woke up screaming. Richard started crying, he didn’t like the noise and couldn’t think straight, someone else had been in their head, someone who wasn’t Jim had seen his thoughts and it felt like it did after da raped him. Dirty and wrong and invaded.

Horrible.

Jim pet Kenny the way he touched Richard until he had calmed down and was staring at the twins.

“You’re freaks!” he shrieked. “What did you do to me?”

“Nothing,” they both said. “You did it yourself, we think.”

Kenny screamed again, tugging his clothes on and running.

 _You can’t have sex,_  Richard thought and Jim pouted.

_But I can touch you._

Richard paused and swallowed, leaning over to kiss Jim the way Jim had kissed Kenny.

 _You can touch me_ , Richard agreed and Jim grinned, pulling him down onto the bed.

—-

They learned to control it. All of it. They could shut the link off between them but they almost never did. It made them both feel cold and so incredibly lonely. But it was necessary sometimes, when Jim was being too loud or when he was in a meeting that Richard wasn’t supposed to know about. They didn’t turn the link off when one of them was masturbating which caused more than one accidental moans in meetings and flushed faces at rehearsals.

They could cover it up now, though. They had a whole novel’s worth of excuses.

And they knew how to pull someone into their link. It was intimacy on both of their part. It was hard having sex and staying away from each other, knowing their literal other half was  _fucking_  someone else, especially since they’d made a pact to only on occasion sleep with someone else. More than one unsuspecting partner had been pulled into their link and apparently normal people couldn’t handle two other people’s thoughts in their heads.

—-

Jim brought Richard with him today. He said there was someone he needed to pull in with them so he could see what they really were. Richard would let whoever it was in, of course. He could handle being uncomfortable for a while if Jim was nervous about someone in his empire.

It was a simple briefing for a big job, three or four snipers and a few other men were there. Richard was spacing out, watching the man Jim was nervous about. His name was Sebastian Moran. He was a sniper, but he wasn’t going on this job. He thought he was.

“Moran, you stay here. The rest of you go. If you do  _anything_ to fuck I will find you and I will find your family and I will use your intestines for umprope.”

 _You could have said something better_ , Richard thought quietly, taking Jim’s hand. The men and women stood up and left. Sebastian stayed sitting, a quiet, annoyed but composed look on his face.

 _Talk with me,_  Jim ordered, thinking the words before saying them.

“Sebastian, something is special about you,” they said together. Richard was bored playing the creepy twin card, they’d done it too many times to remember. Sebastian didn’t seem impressed. “Would you tell us what it is?”

“Dunno what you’re talkin’ about, boss,” Sebastian said. Jim scowled. Richard sighed.

“Are you sure, Sebastian?” they said. Jim stood and walked across the table, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian groaned and weakly tried to push Jim away but it was obvious he was enjoying the kiss which soon turned into Jim collapsing into Sebastian’s lap, rutting against him while Richard just watched.

He stood quietly and moved so he was near Jim, placing a hand on the back of his twin’s neck, waiting until Sebastian collapsed back into the chair to let go again.

He wasn’t screaming like they usually were, he was fairly quiet and they sifted through his thoughts and memories (two sisters, alcoholic father, absent mother, molested in the army, so many targets and he knew all their names).

When they pushed him out he didn’t scream either, just gasped and panted as if he’d been holding his breath. His face was red and he looked barely phased from it.

“You’re strong,” Richard said.

“One of us,” they said together.

Sebastian just looked at them. Jim started kissing him again, Richard coughing to show he was still there.

“Why aren’t you screaming?” Richard asked. Sebastian pushed Jim away and blinked a few times, still trying to get his head back in order.

“That’s… There was a woman I met in a pub who… I fucked her and when I got inside of her it was like she was inside me like… Fuck that came out wrong.” Sebastian was stumbling over his words.

 _I knew we weren’t the only ones_ , Jim thought.

“No. Go on,” Richard said.

“She saw everything I’d ever done and I was terrified she was going to steal my identity or kill me or something but she just finished as normal and I left,” Sebastian finished. Jim and Richard looked at each other, exchanging a few thoughts, deciding they should tell him.

“You can see well,” they said. “It’s why you’re a good sniper.”

“And I’m assuming you’re all… Twins or something.”

“One mind and two bodies,” they said and both grinned and tilted their head. Neither of them were really thinking at this point, just playing off the other and moving together.

“Why were you in my head?”

“We pulled you into the link. Most people scream for hours after. We guess you’re special.”

Sebastian laughed, a low chuckle at first then it turned high and hysterical and it was obvious he couldn’t stop. The twins thought at each other again for a while, instinctively reaching out and grabbing the other’s hand so they could communicate better.

“How would you like to be a personal bodyguard?” Jim asked after a bit of bickering over who should say it.

“For you?” Sebastian asked.

“Us,” the twins said.

Sebastian grinned and laughed again, shorter this time. More contained.

“You’d still get to shoot,” the twins promised. They dropped the other’s hand and reached out for Sebastian. “We promise. You’d live with us. We’ve been ever so scared that someone might hurt us.”

Sebastian walked with them, looking down at each in turn. “Sounds fine with me. Would you bring me into the link again sometime?”

The twins looked at each other and Jim nodded.

“Did you like it?” Richard asked, cocking his head to the side. Sebastian just grinned.

“Loved it,” he purred.

The twins shared a few thoughts and decided that they were keeping this one. Maybe they might even be able to have sex with him and it wouldn’t be strange when he was pulled in with their thoughts. Maybe he might even find it erotic.

 _Yes,_  they both thought.  _This was going to be good._


End file.
